The Politician and the Jedi
by aLiarSays
Summary: A friendship grows between a politician in disguise and a young Jedi when the Trade Federation takes occupation of Naboo. If this fondness were to foster an attraction there is no knowing how it could affect the Galaxy. Obidala.
1. The Party of Prisoners

**Chapter One**

**The Party of Prisoners**

A young padawan and his master swept the streets of Naboo followed hurriedly by a bewildered, and often bewildering, Gungan. The master had been injured during "negotiations" earlier that day but could not allow that to falter him now as the Force was leading him swiftly to the Queen with the gravest urgency.

Not a pace ahead of him his padawan slowed as they came to bridge where the procession of hostages could be spied in the distance

The Jedi instinctively ducked down out of view, the Gungan dragged with them.

"Aargh-" the master groaned, his fresh wound tearing at his change in stance. "Be mindful of your feelings," the Master reinforced upon the young Jedi whose only response was a curt nod, his concern apparent.

Attention upon the elder Jedi was short lived as the younger caught the bumbling Gungan blatantly leaning over the bridge for a finer view of his foreign surroundings. Once again he was dragged down and into hiding with a barely audible yelp as the padawn covered his mouth, forcibly holding him down until sure he would quieten.

"Mesa confused. Why sa no rescuing the Queens?"

"Patience," the young Jedi stated. "They shall come to us, there is no need to expose ourselves yet. That could compromise the security of the Queen, and our mission, even further."

He was correct but his eyes still sought out his masters for approval, which he received with the slightest of nods and a small quirk in the Jedi's lips. This was enough for the young padawan who tried to suppress his boyish grin, but the smile soon fell from his face.

Looking at his master who was already preparing himself the padawan followed suit for the Force was giving them fair warning. The party of prisoners was drawing near.

A nod from his master.

A nod to the confused Gungan.

It was time.

* * *

Queen Amidala was soon to be captured by the Trade Federation, she had no doubt of that.

She stood at her balcony to observe the chaos as only a politician can, a cold and distant stare unmasked by her layers of make-up. They had conquered her skies and now they were conquering her land. Soon they would conquer her people. Then her.

Her composure was one thing they could not dominate. She would not allow it.

That at least was still in her control, even if it was the only thing.

She was stirred from her surveillance by an abrupt crash inside her chambers. It was them. How had they reached her so quickly? How long had she been standing there? She had awaited their arrival patiently, pondering the dichotomy of her emotional state, amongst other things.

The Queen had loathed standing at her balcony watching a view she had once loved disintegrate under the attack before her, powerless to put an end to it.

Yet she longed for more time before she had to face those responsible, those who caused this suffering, only serving to remind her she had lost all authority.

Sighing she turned, fully composed, to face them with all the strength the people of Naboo deserved to be represented by.

"Captain?" She was shocked to discover Captain Panaka was the one to crash into her room followed by the Queen of Naboo.

Well not the real Queen of Naboo, but an outstanding double of herself.

"Your highness, we haven't much time," panted the Captain who had clearly been under attack not moments before. "We must-"

"You must protect the people from our invaders. I will not stand for your disobedience on this matter Panaka," the Queen had no intention of leaving her people to be slaughtered. "You are to direct the people to safety and defend them where you can."

She turned to her decoy and friend, "Do not exacerbate the situation Sabé. These invaders will not be above killing a Queen."

"Which is why I must protect you milady."

"I will not have your life on my conscience. You are too dear to me."

"It is my duty."

"Nor will I abandon my people in this time of crisis. Their leader shall not hide behind a disguise-"

"They can not kill you yet, your highness," interjected Panaka. "They need you to sign a treaty making this invasion legal."

"I will sign no such treaty."

"Which is why we need you to hide! If they can not locate the Queen they can not force her to sign anything. You must hide for your people. Try and survive as long as possible, signalling our distress to the Republic. It is our only hope. Let Sabé not sign the treaty. Let Sabé be captured by the Federation."

"Let Sabé face the danger," the Queen was sadly conceding to their plan.

No sooner than the last of her make-up removed and the final layer of handmaiden robes slipped on was the Viceroy upon them.

The rest of her faithful handmaids had assembled in identical attire, camouflaging the royalty in their bosom.

Escorted along side the Queen, amongst other dignitaries of the Naboo, they were lead out of the palace and through the streets towards what was referred to as a camp.

She heard Sabé's refusals to sign this "treaty" from ahead and the growing mechanical footsteps ululating all around. She felt physically sick when she was temporarily blinded by the flashes of green and blue light falling from just above her head.

**A/N Just setting the scene. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't be a stranger ;)**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions**

From a balcony leapt two men as one creature fell. Later Padmé would find herself wondering if the creature had actually fallen or in fact been pushed.

Wielding what appeared to be laser swords the two men fended off what fire they were under and annihilated their drone captors.

The dust had not settled upon this heroic rescue before they had disappeared up a dark alley, leaving only the smell of singed armour and a massacre of mechanics in their wake.

"Your highness," the elder rescuer addressed Sabé, "We are ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed," the Queens Governor countered immediately.

Padmé shot a quick glare at him for whoever they were, in her opinion, they had just liberated the Queen from the clutches of her metallic enemies. Something the Governor had failed to do single-handedly, she added bitterly.

"The negotiations never took place," the Ambassador calmly established. "It is urgent we make contact with the Republic."

They were rapidly escorted to the main hanger, realizing Padmé's fears. She had no desire to abandon her people.

At the ship port she heard the many arguments for and against leaving. A slight burden lifted when the Governor offered to stay behind so people would still have a degree of support. Padmé instantly felt guilty for her childish thoughts towards him, he was a brave man.

Sabé turned to her handmaidens expressing the great danger they were facing. "We are brave your highness," Padmé reassured, nudging the phony Queen in the direction of Coruscant, the principle planet of the Republic.

"Then I shall plead our case to the Senate. Be careful Governor."

The band of royalty, security, handmaids, ambassadors and Gungan walked purposefully towards the space craft and an even greater amount of droids.

Padmé felt physically sick again when the Captain pointed out the crew of pilots held hostage by still more droids.

"We need to free those pilots."

"I'll deal with that," speaking for the first time, the smaller of the two ambassadors separated himself from the group who were still being lead to the space craft by the elder.

"-eh that doesn't compute- You are under arrest." was all the young queen heard before another outbreak of these laser swords proceeded. Not as shocked by it as she had been the first time Padmé was able to better appreciate the skill with which they fought. Were ambassadors from Coruscant always trained in battle?

Her eyes were drawn towards the blue light, elegantly conducted by that young ambassador freeing her crew. He was very young to be an ambassador was he not? Then again she was young for a Queen.

She felt safe amidst this battle, a strange certainty within herself grew for the two strange men from Coruscant.

Momentarily she was being herded inside the ship the droids still reigning down their laser bullets.

As confident as she had been seconds ago she feared that the younger ambassador had not yet freed the crew from the droids, what if he did not succeed and their attempts to escape foiled? What if he himself was hurt? She couldn't bare another death in her name. Not today.

She stalled at the entrance to the craft seeking reassurance from the continued struggle out with her control.

Sabé recognised the worry etched into Padmé's delicate features. It really was an honour to be considered a look a like of this beautiful girl.

"Do not worry handmaidens," she addressed the group as a whole but Padmé in particular. "We have Jedi on our side."

"Jedi?" Padmé whispered, startled. She had no personal encounter with Jedi Knights previously, she had always considered them something of a myth akin to a child's bedtime story. She never truly understood their functions or ways, with no need to learn. However, she had heard the tales. Had heard of their legend.

On queue the pilots of the ship charged in past Padmé, as if to prove the worthiness of these Jedi.

"I advise you make way to the main chamber milady," Panaka rushed in. Sabe gave him a quick nod and made her way through the ship followed closely by her maids.

Moments after the Queen's party cleared the threshold the Jedi hurtled in the elder heading straight for the cockpit. First the padawan made sure the Gungan was stored out of the way.

They were not safe yet, the Trade Federation's blockade blanketed the skies.

Power failing. Shields down.

This did not look good.

The Queen and her handmaids were being thrown around their cabin, the ship was under heavy fire.

They were not going to escape this, thought Padmé desperately when suddenly the ship gave one almighty lurch and the blasting ceased.

Ten minutes later everyone, save the pilots, were gathered in the Queen's quarters giving a full report. It was speculated upon that a droid by the number R2 D2 had saved the ship under heavy fire.

"He should be commended. Thank you Artoo detoo. Padmé? Clean this droid up as best you can, it deserves our gratitude."

It had been agreed earlier that Padmé was to be given menial tasks to reinforce her disguise as a handmaiden.

In desperate need to make repairs to the ship and replace irrefutably damaged parts the Jedi advised they land on an Outer Rim planet called Tatooine which Captain Panaka was fiercely opposed to.

There it was again, Padmé thought. How could her staff be so rude? They showed complete disrespect towards those who had just rescued them. If she were the acting Queen right now she would have asserted this much to Panaka, but as it was she held her tongue.

As the Jedi Master stated "You must trust my judgement on this your highness," Padmé gave the slightest of nods.

* * *

"Master I believe your injury is too great for this mission. You should stay on the ship and rest," the young padawan was trying to convince his master.

"Nonsense, Padawan, I have strength enough for this. Besides, should the fitter of the two not stay aboard to protect the Queen?" A question to which the he had no answer.

"Fix that droid up, I wish to bring him with me. Make sure he's in working condition for my departure."

"Yes Master."

"And find the Gungan. I will require his services also."

"Yes Master."

The padawan gracefully wandered the halls in search of the droid. A young handmaid by the name of Padmé, if he remembered correctly, was cleaning it on orders from the Queen.

It was a small ship, as such, it didn't take long to locate them in the bunker.

Just outside the door he noticed a dirty rag which he assumed was one of the tools the handmaid had acquired to clean this droid. Picking it up he stepped into the bunker where he noticed the Gungan was introducing himself.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks."

Neither one had noticed the Jedi watching them from the door until he gave a slightly girlish giggle at Jar Jar's account of their story.

"Excuse me," he coughed as they both spun round. He fought against his face not to smile, he was well aware of how un-Jedi his grin appeared. Leaving only the trace of an upward crook on his lips.

"Jar Jar, my Master wishes to speak with you. He requires your help."

"Mesa?!"

"Yes. Yousa," the Jedi was firm and with that Jar Jar fled the room hoping he would not be put in any more danger by the Jedi's requests. Which was all he seemed to be in since he met them.

Once the Gungan had left the room, clumsily knocking over some tools as he went, the Jedi turned towards the handmaiden.

Lifting his hand with the dirty rag he said "I imagined this belonged to you."

Padmé reached out and took the spare rag she must have dropped.

"It appears I owe you everything today Jedi," she smiled.

He smiled back. "I was instructed to check the droid for any possible repairs necessary. Do mind-eh" he paused. "Padmé was it?"

She nodded, slightly thrilled to have a Jedi Knight remember her name, and then speak it so casually.

"Forgive my rudeness," she began. "But I am unaware of your name."

He grinned again. "No," he bent down beside her and the droid. "Forgive my rudeness," he held out his hand.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	3. Space Slime

**Chapter 3**

**Space Slime**

Padmé smiled, accepting the Jedi's hand and impressed by his demeanour. "Manners don't cost a credit" her mother would always say, which Padmé had always tried to bare in mind, even when dealing with the most difficult of personalities.

Obi-Wan collected the tools which Jar Jar had knocked over and settled himself next to Padmé. He checked one side of the little droid for any damage while Padme continued to scrape the worst of the dirt off the other.

Artoo beeped immediately to suggest he were being tickled by one or both of them, causing each to chuckle lightly.

They caught each others eye and at Obi-Wan's contagiously wide smile Padmé revealed one of her own. Her first genuine smile in weeks.

"I've never met a Jedi Master before," she confessed to the young knight.

"You still haven't," he chuckled at the slightly confused look she shot at him around the droid. "I am only a padawan learner," he explained.

She looked more confused.

"A Jedi Padawan is like an apprentice," he explained more efficiently. "Qui-Gon is my Master."

"Oh," Padmé finally understood, she then started to giggle at herself, attempting to hide this from the "padawan."

"What's so funny?" his turn to be curious.

"Oh I just remembered thinking you were very young to be an ambassador. I wondered-" she realized how foolish she had been to not recognise the two knights for what they were.

"Go on," urged Obi-Wan.

"I wondered if all ambassadors from Coruscant were trained in battle," she blushed at her own naivety, but Obi-Wan only smiled sweetly at her in return.

"Naboo has been a peaceful place for many years, negotiations always ran smoothly. I don't imagine you'd have had much need for Jedi Knights, until recently," he added gravely sensing her sadness.

"You have a beautiful home planet Padme," he stated, trying to subtly change the subject. "Have you ever left it before?"

She glanced up at his star filled eyes, no she had not, again she felt embarrassed although she knew that was not the Jedi''s intention.

Obi-Wan felt guilty for making her feel bad, he had the sudden urge to comfort this beautiful young girl, travelling so far from home for the very first time. Shrouded in danger.

"Stay close to me, I'll look after you," he grinned that Cheshire cat-like grin of his at her and she nodded her appreciation.

Suddenly a thought struck her.

"This planet, Tatooine?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

Obi-Wan was tinkering with a control panel on R2 D2, as he considered the question.

"I've never been to this specific Outer Rim territory before, but I've been to similar ones," he pondered what he knew as R2 gratefully beeped when he fixed a cross circuit.

"It will be incredibly hot, infertile land, settlements built out of the sand of the desert. It has two suns," he elaborated. "The Republic has no control there, it is run by criminals and infested by criminals. It's known as one of the great space ports for trafficking illegal goods."

"Such as the Queen?" parleyed Padmé teasingly.

"Yes, but I sincerely hope we shan't be trafficking her." He said it in such a way which made Padmé giggle.

"They can't all be criminals," Padmé wondered aloud after the slightest of pauses. She had always believed that there was good and bad everywhere, you just had to be willing to see it.

Obi-Wan looked curiously at Padmé as if he found an amusing toy he hadn't expected to find.

"No," he deliberated after a pause. "They can't all be criminals." But you could be surprised by the amount which are, he added silently, not wanting to upset her again.

"Your taking this droid with you?"

"My Master is."

"Then it shouldn't be this clean?" she smiled at the droid which was now sparkling on her side.

Obi-Wan glanced round and laughed, "Perhaps not."

She considered the droid for a second then whispered "Sorry Artoo," before smearing him with the dirt and slime she had just removed. It bleeped riotously, powerless to stop the now giggling handmaid from dirtying him again.

Obi-Wan was chuckling quietly, finishing the check of the droid when he was suddenly pushed to the floor, the outraged little droid making a bid for freedom, bleeping in anguish, attempting to run away. Neither the Jedi nor the disguised Queen tried to stop him as they were both startled into hysterics by this android's attitude.

"I've never known a droid with so much....personality," Obi-Wan commented lifting himself from the floor, trying to compose himself. Padmé did likewise nodding in agreement, yet their red faces gave them away. As did the shadow of laughter which remained on each of them.

Glancing at one and other, they laughed again at the dishevelled sight facing them and the memory of the droid.

Padmé sighed contentedly, face still haunted with laughter. "I really must report to the Queen, she will be most curious about this planet, Tatooine."

Obi-Wan bowed deeply and it was Padmé who offered out her hand this time, covered by her flaming orange robe.

Obi-Wan gladly accepted it in his own, continuing his polite bow when-Squelch.

His hand was suddenly dripping, cold and wet with a dirty, slimy substance.

Startled he looked down at his hand still holding Padmé's, both now enveloped by the space slime that can coat crafts similar to the one they were on. Like the sort Padmé had been cleaning Artoo of.

He looked back to her face which could no longer contain the cheeky grin she had been hiding. Continuing to hold his hand she rubbed it further to really coat it in the dirt.

Giggling again she nodded her head slightly in return to his silently shocked face. Trying to control herself she pranced from the room leaving the still shell shocked Jedi to follow her figure out of the bunker with his eyes.

As soon as she departed the padawan's eyes were drawn again to his muddied hand and a gigantic smile rose upon his lips. He was going to keep an eye on this one. But still the innocence of the gag left him touched.

"That was my saber hand," he muttered, chortling quietly to himself.

He managed to clean himself up and as Padmé was reporting to her Queen he felt he should do likewise with his master.

The Force guided him along the corridors to a door which contained his Master. He stepped in slowly, not wishing to disturb the Jedi Master who was now meditating.

Obi-Wan patiently waited for his Master to acknowledge him as it was rude to disturb anyone, never mind your Master, while they were meditating.

Patience rewarded his Master opened his eyes, a pained look struck across his face in vivid contrast to the tranquil one of seconds previously.

"Master?" Obi-Wan was worried, his Master was strong both physically and in the Force.

"Our excursions today have slowed my recovery, this wound is posing more of a problem than I originally credited it with."

His padawan nodded "We were in the moment Master, there is little we could have done differently under the pressing circumstances."

Qui-Gon smiled, proud of how wise his padawan was at such a young age, he will make a great Jedi some day thought Qui-Gon. Perhaps one of the greatest. His trials were to be faced soon, Qui-Gon knew he was as ready as any padawan ever could be.

Qui-Gon slipped back into his meditative state. Dispelling his emotion into the Force, studying the young Jedi through it. He was ready, and Qui-Gon was injured. It would be unwise to proceed any other way.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began without opening his eyes.

"Yes Master?"

"You are to acquire the necessary parts from Tatooine. You are unburdened of physical injury, and will move with a greater swiftness than I could today."

He opened his eyes. "I also believe you to be ready."

"Thank you Master, I will not let you down."

* * *

While cleaning herself up Padmé was trying to convince her head of security and the decoy Queen that she would be safe on Tatooine. Failing that she commanded it, which neither one could oppose.

"Why are so curious about this planet milady?" Sabé wondered as Padmé dried her hands.

The Queen hesitated before answering as she had been pondering her earlier child-like conduct.

"This is my first time in the Outer Rim," Padme chuckled half heartedly remembering her conversation with the young Jedi Knight. "It's my first time out of Naboo. I'm just curious. Curious about the Galaxy, Sabé."

Sabé nodded but added a warning "Curiosity killed the cat milady."

Padmé understood her and smiled hoping it wouldn't kill the Cheshire cat remembering Obi-Wan Kenobi's irresistible grin.

**A/N Well, 121 hits so far and not one person has anything to say about the fic? Can the title and summary really be that good and my actual writing so mediocre? Please review, even just to tell me where I'm going wrong as this is my first fanfic and any advise would be greatly appreciated. **


	4. Making Friends

**Chapter 4**

**Making Friends**

Obi-Wan had put Qui-Gon in a healing trance to aid his recovery. In a couple of hours the Jedi Master would be completely rejuvenated, and hopefully they wouldn't get into any trouble in that time.

The padawan had informed Panaka of his master's condition and urged him not to rouse the unconscious Jedi unless absolutely necessary.

Walking from the ship he smiled as the huffy droid determinedly ignored him and the clumsy Jar Jar Binks rambled towards the settlement. Queer that on his first solo mission he should be accompanied by a robot who hated him and a Gungan of limited skills.

Not 100 paces from the ship he sensed that he was being followed. He turned to see Captain Panaka and the handmaid, Padmé, chasing after him.

He waited to hear what they had to say, if something was amiss already his mission would no doubt be jeopardized.

"Her highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you," Panaka spoke still closing the distance between them.

"No more commands from her highness today, Captain," Obi-Wan had inherited something of his master's subversive attitude towards authority. "The space port is not going to be pleasant," he directed to Padmé.

He turned to walk away but the Captain persisted. "The Queen wishes it."

Obi-Wan paused as Panaka continued, "She's curious about the planet."

So that was it, Obi-Wan thought, the Queen had heard of what he had told Padmé and now wished to live vicariously through her handmaiden. Obi-Wan took the young girl to one side wondering how the Queen could be so selfish as to send someone as innocent as Padmé into a potentially dangerous situation.

"Padmé, I know you are keen to do your duty by her highness, but it is not fair of her to send you out to this settlement. It is not a safe place."

"Then I'll just have to stay close to you then won't I?" the young girl tilted her chin defiantly so very eager to gain more knowledge about a Galaxy she was amazed she knew so little about. She knew reminding him of his willingness to keep her close by before would work. He didn't seem like the kind to go back on his word.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk at the galore of the girl. And it would be nice to have someone with him who could hold a conversation, wasn't a piece of machinery and had some wits about them self.

"This is not a good idea," but he nodded goodbye to Panaka and gestured for Padmé to fallen him.

They strolled in silence for a few minutes until Obi-Wan asked "So are you following me now or what?" he tried to remain deadpan and it appeared to work when the young girl got defensive.

"I am here by order of the Queen. Who believed it was your Master's mission to-" she noticed the twitch of the Jedi's lip, so calmly teasing her. But she could play that game.

"Her highness may not be pleased to hear the fate of this journey lies in the hands of a padawan learner," she quipped.

The Jedi only chuckled serenely, "The fate of this mission rests only in the Force."

Again this young man, this padawan learner, had confused her. How was it she was elected to rule a whole planet with her insubstantial knowledge, and this man next to her, seemingly knowledgeable of so much was only at the level of learner? Perhaps Jedi had higher standards than politicians she thought wryly.

"The Force surrounds and is in every living thing," he said prompted only by her puzzled features. "Those who can see it -feel it- train to be Jedi."

That did not explain what it actually was thought Padmé sighing as she realized this Force might be something she'd never understand.

She paused considering the young man. "I thought you'd be happier for me to tag along than your master would have been," she spoke honestly.

"Yes my Master does have a lot more sense than I on occasion."

She shoved him jokingly.

"Panaka, he said something about Quay-Gon?"

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan corrected.

"Yes Qui-Gon, he said something about him being injured? I hope it has nothing to do with your rescuing us?"

Obi-Wan smiled grimly. "He was injured before we reached the Naboo. He was shot by a destroyer at the Trade Federation's blockade." He continued to describe to her how his master and he were gassed, shot at and almost eaten by numerous giant fish.

The Queen was aghast. When Qui-Gon had said the negotiations never took place it sounded simple as though that were the end of the story. Had she not inquired about his injury she would never have discovered the truth behind the Jedi's ordeal in helping her.

"Naboo owes you a great deal Obi-Wan, you shall be rewarded."

"That won't be necessary."

"Yes it is. The Queen would want to thank you."

"We only did our duty."

"Well then I want to thank you," she stopped to stare at him, willing him to realize what a great thing he and his Master had done.

He stopped a few paces ahead of her. "All right then."

Padmé hesitated "All right then, what?"

"You can thank me, if you want."

"Oh," she felt foolish all of a sudden. "Thank you," she said humbly to the Jedi's shoes.

He bowed slightly at her gratitude. "All in a day's work," and with that statement he turned to continue their walk into town. Padmé smiled at how those words coming from another would sound arrogant, yet from Obi-Wan they were genuine, not a trace of superiority or pride in his voice.

She hurried to catch up with him.

"Staying close?" he smiled.

"Just try and stop me," she said.

"I believe I already have," he muttered, earning himself his second playful shove.

He laughed "Will you stop doing that?" She laughed in return, but his laugh had already wavered.

"What's the matter?" she asked worried by his rapid change in mood.

"Nothing," he answered, and then cutting her off before she had a chance to speak "I'll tell you later."

They had reached the town and as such had to be on their guard. Padmé nodded, accepting the answer, for now.

The matter had been that with that last playful shove Obi-Wan had realized he was making a friend.

He had never made a friend who wasn't a Jedi before and it unsettled him.

Not that his master didn't have acquaintances, friendly faces to see along the way. But Obi-Wan had imagined in that instant that not only was Padmé someone he would happily see along the way but someone he would gladly go out of his way to see.

And he did not believe his master to have any friends of that kind.

Most unsettling.

It was interesting how quickly he'd grown fond of this young handmaiden.

Meanwhile Padmé began to feel guilty for even thinking about having a good time with Obi-Wan while her people suffered. It had just been a great relief to find someone who spoke to her like a person and not a politician. Just to be treated like a friend was a long lost experience for Padmé. She was friendly with her handmaidens and polite to all those she came across, but it wasn't the same. That was the one thing she had not prepared herself for in her life-to-be as a public figure.

Plus she was comfortable around Obi-Wan, the man had a charmingly natural ease about him which endeared him to her. She smiled back as she remembered him and his master fighting off the battle droids blocking the space craft. How she couldn't quite understand why she felt so secure in the midst of it all. The only conclusion she could come to now was that she had contracted Obi-Wan's infectious calm.

She hoped they would become good friends. But no one knows what the future holds, she reminded herself. Not even the Jedi.


	5. Slaves

**Chapter 5**

**Slaves  
**

Obi-Wan Kenobi's first solo mission was not going to run smoothly.

From the start the Gungan's wandering tongue had got them into a multitude of troubles, then a creature of unidentifiable species had tried to steal R2 D2, but at least Obi-Wan's rescue of the small droid was rewarded with his first friendly beep of the hour.

Looking around Padmé had not considered herself to be an intolerant person before, but she couldn't get her mind past the vast array of alien races.

One being had eyed her carnivorously before turning to Obi-Wan, "How much for the slave girl?"

Obi-Wan stepped in front of her hypnotically raising his hand, "You do not wish to purchase this girl."

"I do not wish to purchase this girl."

"You want to re-evaluate your personal hygiene."

"I want to re-evaluate my personal hygiene," he muttered to himself before stumbling to the public baths in a daze.

He turned to realize Padmé had grabbed a hold of the very tip of his sleeve. She grasped it tightly but allowed no recognition of fear to leak onto her face. She held a steely impression as she looked up at the Jedi fully composed.

"Thank you."

The Jedi smiled and held out his arm for her to link into. "Are people less likely to believe I'm your slave if I'm on your arm?"

"No it's possible many beings will be further convinced that you're my slave if on my arm," he replied truthfully. "But it's easier for me to protect you, and you need to stay close to me," he placed a heavy emphasis on the last words.

Padmé linked her arm with his. They continued to browse down the giant mass which was the heaving market place, keeping a careful eye out for any merchant dealing in spare parts.

"Why did he assume I was a slave?"

Obi-Wan looked down at her as they continued their stroll. "You're an- well you are a certain," Obi-Wan coughed to give himself a moments clarity under his swiftly reddening face. "You are an attractive girl Padmé. There aren't many around these parts, the hardship of life here claiming any beauty in it's wake."

In the heavy silence that followed this statement Obi-Wan felt the need to make light of the situation, "Besides not many girls like you would willingly attach themselves to a man of my much humbler appearance."

"So slavery is spread widely enough around these parts to fairly make that assumption?"

Yes, Obi-Wan thought bitterly at that much more succinct and less embarrassing answer. It was the first time he'd told anyone he thought they were attractive and decided it was a singularly uncomfortable experience he had no desire to repeat.

"Yes," he spoke aloud this time. "Slavery is common in the Outer Rim."

She looked up at him again, sadly this time. "Why doesn't anybody do something about it?"

"There have been attempts to join the Outer Rim with the Republic, but until they succeed these planets simply aren't governed by the laws of our Galactic Senate."

"So that person," she slyly pointed out across the way from herself and Obi-Wan, "is _rightfully _owned by that _creature_?"

Her gesture brought to Obi-Wan's attention a small boy being hit by a flying, blue, insect-like thing before being forced to carry an engine only slightly smaller than himself across the marketplace and out of sight.

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed. "But," he pulled Padmé inches closer to him, "you may also have located our spare parts."

Padmé looked at him pointedly. "The Queen," she whispered, "would not allow herself to knowingly endorse an owner of slaves."

"The Queen doesn't need to know, and unless her highness can think of a better way to secure the parts, we have to follow that boy."

"We can find parts elsewhere, this is a space port."

"Padmé, many people here own slaves. The rest tend to be slaves. I know it's a horrible situation which someone will fix some day-"

"I'll fix it someday," she murmured to herself, unheard by the Jedi as he had just realized why Jar Jar had been so very quiet for so very long.

The Gungan's tongue was stuck to an amber laced goo designed to attract flies away from the fresh fruit, and trap them there.

He leaned over, casually as possible, still keeping a firm hold of Padmé on one arm and trying not to arouse the stall owners attention, he pealed Jar Jar's tongue free of of the fly trap.

Thankfully his tongue was too sore to speak for a while.

They continued to glide through the market in the direction the boy had disappeared in not having far to search for what was actually a shop, one of the few they'd seen on Tatooine.

Entering the dark shop, still arm in arm with Padmé, Obi-Wan quickly evaluated his surroundings.

The blue creature they had spied earlier came buzzing towards them, muttering in a foreign tongue.

"We need some parts for J-Type 327 Nubian," Obi-Wan said in basic.

"Ah yes, Nubian! We have lots of that," turning in mid air he started shouting in that incoherent language, summoning the boy they had spotted carrying the engine earlier.

They conversed quickly, the boy obediently following his commands, no doubt fearful of being hit again.

"You just can't get the slaves these days huh?" he grunted at the Jedi in his raspy voice.

Neither one responded, Padmé only tightened her grip on the Jedi's arm. Now was not the time for her kind of politics.

They followed the blue slave owner out back where parts were piled atop one another like a scrap heap, Padmé did not believe this to look promising.

"My droid has a full read out of what we need."

Studying the read out this buzzing creatures eyes began to gleam, reflecting the vast expense of the parts they were in need of.

"...hyper drive generator? You are in luck, I am the only one hereabouts who has one, but you might as well buy a new ship eh? Would be cheaper I think. Saying of which," his voice adopted a harsher, deadlier tone. "How are you going to pay for all this eh?"

He studied the appearance of the couple before him, unable to conclude from either one an estate of wealth. They were dressed like farmers, an image which did not exude prosperity.

"I have 20,000 Republican Decicreds."

"Republic credits? Republic credits are no good out here, I need something more real."

"I don't have anything else but _credits will do fine._"

"No, they won't."

"_Credits will do fine."_

"No. They won't! What you think you are some kind of Jedi? Waving your hand about like that! I am Toydarian. Mind tricks don't work on me. Only money. No money, no parts, no deal."

Obi-Wan gave the Toydarian a polite smile and turned, taking Padmé back through the shop where Jar Jar was having some difficulties with a robot while the little boy laughed at him. Padmé broke away from Obi-Wan's arm to help him.

"And who are you to be laughing at a customer?" the Jedi asked.

Continuing to laugh the boy said, "I'm Anakin and you're not a customer. I heard you outside."

"Did you now?" The Force was unusually strong as he stepped towards Anakin, the centre this strength seemed to be emulating from. "I don't suppose you'd know of anywhere we could obtain our parts?"

Anakin shook his head sadly before becoming suddenly animated, "You have a space ship?"

"Yes, but we are stranded here until we can repair it."

"I'll repair it for you! For free, I know money's an issue...but I'm really good at fixing things, ask anyone! I'm the best around, I'll even build my own craft one day, you'll see!"

Obi-Wan liked the boy. "That's very kind of you, but until we get these parts there are limited repairs which can be made." Anakin looked crestfallen, he had never been on a space ship before. Obi-Wan didn't know what made him say what he did next.

"If we find the parts I'm sure we can find something for you to fix."

Elated the boy jumped up, "You mean it?"

Obi-Wan smiled in agreement, already wondering why he had made such a difficult promise to keep.

Padmé and Jar Jar wandered over to the pair, Padmé intertwining her arm with the Jedi's again.

She turned to Anakin, "Hello."

"Hi," he said glancing up from the parts he'd resumed polishing.

"You still here? Get away from my shop you cheap.." the Toydarian's jumbled words chased the group out the door and into the now rather quiet marketplace.

The Toydarian continued to mutter about them under his breath.

"I don't think they were that bad," Anakin remarked. "Seemed like a nice couple to me."

**A/N Thank you very much to my first two reviewers, gurnius and Daniella Harwood, and anyone else who is enjoying the story so far.**


	6. A Good Sleep

**Chapter 6**

**A Good Sleep**

"And there's nothing else on board we could barter with?"

"Only the Queen's wardrobe, but nothing in the amounts your talking about," Panaka was hesitant in his next statement. "Perhaps it is time to wake Master Jinn...?"

"No, Qui-Gon shall wake soon but he needs his rest. Another solution will present itself," with that the Jedi terminated their communications.

He turned to the rest of the group. "We should keep searching for parts but on our way towards the ship. It's gotten too quiet here, I can sense something approaching."

Padmé nodded but she was saddened. Not just because they'd failed to retrieve any parts but because her time on Tatooine was ending, which only caused her to realize how limited her time in Obi-Wan's company truly was. She didn't like the feeling that there was an expiry date on their already short acquaintance.

Obi-Wan held a similar comprehension, it was a feeling that was quite foreign to the young man. He'd never really had the chance to make a friend before, it was certainly a shame that after this trip it could possibly be at an end. That's if they were friends, which Obi-Wan found pretty difficult to judge as he had nothing to hold it up to in comparison.

These were their musings as they halfheartedly wandered through the streets in the direction of the ship, Jar Jar Binks on the other hand was more than happy at the thought of escaping this harsh settlement.

"And they be a crunching! And they be turnsing yousa into goo!" he was saying to no one in particular, but R2-D2 appeared to have had more than his circuits could take of the Gungan.

He sneaked behind Jar Jar, stretching out one of his more prong like appliances, and gave him the slightest of electric shocks before beeping in a whistle like manner, innocently as possible.

The Gungan's reaction was of course dramatic, with a shriek and leap he attracted the attention of the young boy Anakin who was not far.

Noticing them to be the group he had met earlier he hurried over to warn them of the sandstorm.

Padmé compassionately endeavored to hush Jar Jar while Obi-Wan took the matter up with the droid.

"Bad droid. That was a very bad droid. Apologize at once."

A series of beeps was his response.

"Don't you take that tone with me you willfully disobedient chunk of metal!"

"What are you still doing outside? The storm is coming!" Anakin burst in upon the scene completely unaware of what he was witnessing; a Jedi disciplining a droid and a Queen consoling an electrified alien being.

They all looked up, caught unawares by the boy's concern.

"Come on! My house is close, a lot closer than your ship I guess, and we haven't got much time."

* * *

Shmi Skywalker's home was a humble one but the group of travelers (as they branded themselves) was welcomed with all the generosity she had to offer.

Over dinner Anakin had offered to race his pod car to win them parts but it was out of the question, far too dangerous.

The evenings were long on Tatooine, the suns taking an age to set, the twilight prolonged.

It wasn't even dark by the time Shmi was chasing "Ani" off to bed. Jar Jar too was becoming more clumsy with every waking moment so he retired to Anakins bedroom, to curl up in a mess of blankets on the floor.

R2 had made a friend in a naked protocol droid C-3PO, who had been built by the young boy to help his mother around the house. They went offline together in his room to recharge their circuits.

Soon Padmé found herself at a wall around the back of the house watching the suns make a final bid to set.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan joined her. "I've reported to the ship. Master Jinn is awake, he said we are to try again tomorrow morning. Find a dealer who might succumb to mind tricks."

"Is that what you were trying to do earlier?" Padmé smiled still not pealing her eyes away from the horizon, the sandy wall crumbling slightly from her hands contact.

"Yes. It's usually much more impressive."

"Like that individual who tried to buy me earlier?" Obi-Wan nodded, he too now had his eyes fixed on the twin suns, racing towards the horizon.

"You manipulate people's actions often?"

"Only when it's necessary. And only the weak minded."

They stood in amicable silence a while until Padmé unable to contain herself any longer turned to the Jedi, "What was troubling you earlier? On our walk into town?"

Obi-Wan's eyes were still settled on the distance, he chuckled lightly. "It's embarrassing."

"What?"

In the pause that followed Padmé studied his features in the fading light. He wasn't of that humble an appearance she thought, as he had claimed before.

"I thought we were becoming friends," Obi-Wan finally broke the quiet evening.

"And that's embarrassing?"

"It is if you've never made a friend before," he finally turned to her, feeling very vulnerable all too suddenly.

It took a second for her to react, but when she did it was only with the brightest of smiles.

"Do Jedi not make friends?"

"Not generally, no."

"Well then I am honoured to be your first," she laughed gently at his now shy face. Seeing he was still uncomfortable she softly placed her hand upon his much larger one which was resting on the wall. A smile tugged at his lips at the small gesture.

"It's nice to have a friend," he looked down at her petite frame so close to his as a wave of calm rippled through him.

"Yes, it is," she grinned back up at him.

Their eyes did not leave each others, their peaceful faces locked together.

A cough alerted the presence of a third party from the threshold of the Skywalkers' home.

Shmi had not been standing there long, and it wasn't that she wanted to intrude, but she felt the urgent need to speak with them.

"About Anakin's offer, to race his pod for you," she sighed. "I don't like it, but he can help you. I think it would be the right thing for him to do, help you."

"Are you sure? Pod racing is very dangerous?"

She nodded, "He wants to do it, he is capable of it. The biggest problem in this Universe is that nobody helps each other, and you will not find your parts any other way." The Jedi gave a cautious nod in return, this would need to be meditated over by both him and his master.

"I'm going to turn in now. We have a busy time ahead of us. I've arranged a bed of blankets for you in the main room."

"Thank you Shmi, your kindness will not be forgotten," and with that Padmé bid her goodnight.

"You make a lot of obligations to people."

"On behalf of the Queen."

Obi-Wan smiled lightly sensing that wasn't completely true, but he didn't believe friends were allowed to penetrate each others minds in search of the complete truth so he left it at that.

A chill came over Padmé when she realized the suns had finally set. Noticing this Obi-Wan took off his outer robe and placed it about her shoulders.

"Get inside and warm up, I'm going to make one more call to the ship."

"Won't you be cold without...?"

"I'll be fine, this should only take a minute."

Padmé nodded making her way indoors and she was faced with the image of their make shift bed for the night. She had failed to grasp before that they would be required to share it. The laugh at her own misunderstanding was overtaken by a much larger yawn, her body's weariness taking root and overwhelming her.

It was then that Obi-Wan graced the room while she was still staring at their nest for the night.

"I'll sleep on the seat, you can take the bed."

"Don't be silly, how will you get any rest on that seat?"

"I've slept in worse places before. You take the bed."

"We can both take the bed," Padmé asserted calmly. The Jedi glanced at her, "Yes, I'm sure," was her reply to the unasked question.

Fumbling somewhat through the dark they managed to arrange themselves on the floor and clamber under the layers of blankets.

"You better not snore," Padmé warned jocularly, eyes already closing.

"Jedi don't snore."

"You're lying."

"Jedi don't lie."

She gave a tired giggle, curling up on her side of the blankets.

"Do you get into bed with all your friends?" Obi-Wan teased staring at the ceiling.

"Only if they're a Jedi."

With that they both let their weary bodies drift off to sleep. Somewhere between the cold night and their unconscious, physiological desire for heat they cuddled into each other. Both blissfully unaware of how their bodies had sought each other out, neither one had ever slept more contentedly than on the cold floor of that infamous space port in Tatooine.


	7. Awkward Awakenings

**Chapter 7**

**Awkward Awakenings**

It was bright, very bright. Sunlight was burning the back of Obi-Wan's eyelids causing him to draw back and keep his eyes tightly shut, yet it was this blasted light which was forcing him to open his eyes and face the day, no matter how bright it was.

But that wasn't the only thing willing him to wake up, a slight jabbing in his ribs, nudging him harder and harder only caused his restless body to shy away from the torment, he was too comfortable and warm to be roused by a cold, metal appliance. A mechanical awakening, a giggle, a beep...a beep?

Where was he? Images of an electrified rousing from a bad tempered droid startled him into full consciousness. His eyes snapped open instantly met by another pair. A young boys pair, looming over him his small form was not enough to block out the rising sun. Suns, Obi-Wan reminded himself. To the boys right was a droid, clearly preparing itself for it's first electrocution of the day. Was that a disappointed beep that his target had already stirred?

Anakin Skywalker's giggles persisted, "Everyone else is awake!"

Obi-Wan heard Jar Jar from across the room tutting "How wude!" No doubt he was referring to the sleeping pair in the middle of the room. Oh no, Obi-Wan inwardly groaned. Sleeping _pair._

He hadn't even realized, he'd lain so still when he'd woken. He was so warm, but it wasn't all his warmth. He was so comfortable when he slept, as comfortable as the faint breathing from his chest sounded.

He was afraid to look down, he would have to keep staring at Anakin forever. No matter how hastily the eye contact withered under pressure.

Again he inwardly groaned when Shmi called her son over for breakfast. R2, he could stare at R2, however, even if he could have located where on a droid one is to stare to maintain eye contact the droid was already rolling on it's way.

Obi-Wan summoned all the strength he could from the Force, forced his eyes to glance downwards and examine his chest, just as the sunlight had tried to force his eyes into opening.

There she was, the young handmaid Padme using his chest as a pillow, her delicate form curled into his. Masses of dark wavy hair had escaped there clasps and reigned triumphantly over his body. Her peaceful slumber written so clearly across her face, one small hand gripping his robes, the only hint that her body gave to indicate her tranquility depended on the firmness of the being below her.

Not a completely unpleasant sight to greet his eyes he mused before he even realized he wasn't completely uncomfortable with their sleeping arrangements.

Which only served to make him more uncomfortable once he had realized it.

He had to escape her grasp before she woke up. There was only so much control he had over his now fluctuating breath which had a detrimental effect upon the tranquility of his chest as a resting place. Obi-Wan was not entirely sure why, but he knew that he would greatly prefer it if Padme did not wake up and was also aware of how they had embraced one and other. Even the thought of it made him tense dramatically.

Carefully he tried to pull his arm, that had treacherously escaped his control and wrapped itself around her back, towards himself without disturbing her sleep. But in a flash it was apparent that was not possible.

Was that her leg wrapped around his own? Another inward groan.

That would have to be dealt with first.

Slowly, with great caution and her face under intense scrutiny for any possible change in it's serenity, he slid his legs from outwith her grasp to which she barely murmured in protest.

There was no time to examine his emotions now, to observe whether or not it upset him that she barely protested at his body's escape.

Legs liberated he was free to gently roll her over, which momentarily only brought them closer together. Close enough for him to smell her hair, which was obviously something he would never do he chastised himself.

She grumbled as he crouched slightly, half way between standing and sitting her tiny hand would still not let go. Nor had his arm been freed from around her.

Pinned to the spot he noticed how the sunlight was travelling across the room, finally settling on her beautiful face. He shook his head slightly to regain composure, he could use the Force ever so slightly to first release his robes from her grip, that was it, gently setting her arm down beside the rest of her sleeping self he was about to lift her head and free his arm when he was distracted by a hushed giggle from the other side of the room.

Obi-Wan had completely forgotten where he was, his surroundings. Most unlike him.

He was in the main chamber of a stranger's house and the residents of the home had quickly turned to spectatres of his ploy.

This, he thought, might take some explaining, he tried to ignore that accute sense of embarassment as he faced the smiling, laughing expressions of his observers.

Shmi was trying to quieten Anakin who had been giggling at Obi-Wan for the second time that morning.

"She's a heavy sleeper your wife," Shmi said kindly.

_Wife?_ Obi-Wan was mortified, but at least it was an explanation.

He concentrated, once again summoning the Force but this time to calm his swiftly reddening face.

Just as his arm could almost taste freedom his holomessenger sounded off the most horrifying sequence of beeps he had ever heard. His master was trying to get in touch with him and his arm was still trapped beneath a handmaiden who was stirring at the sudden noise.

He had to move quickly, silencing the holomessenger he pulled his arm free of her in one sweeping gesture before tenderly placing his hand on her shoulder.

The puzzled face of the young woman looked up at him.

"Hey, Padme," Obi-Wan spoke softly. "It's time to get up, everyone else is." Obi-Wan smiled, he was crouched next to her to wake her, that was his story and he was sticking to it. He did not glance towards the slightly confused faces gathered at the breakfast table on his hasty way outside to converse with his master.

Nor did he notice the slightly disorientated girl trip up as she rose from the floor because she was wearing a robe far too long for her short frame.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent preparing for Anakin Skywalker's pod race. After much deliberation between Obi-Wan and his master they decided that they felt safe in the Force that not only the boy had a chance at winning but was definitely going to survive the attempt.

Bets were made, negotiations and sponsorships finalised, so they made there way to the outskirts of Mos Espa for the Boonta Eve Classic.

Yet Obi-Wan had one last gamble to place on the outcome of the race. He as a padawan was not allowed to take on a ward, his master however was.

It was decided between them that Anakin's freedom should be procured if at all possible, Shmi's too, but the Force had deemed that highly unlikely. Even if the mother's freedom could not be achieved Qui-Gon could still travel into town and take custody of the boy. The Force was unusually strong in him, and how strong would become evident by the race's outcome.

"Are we sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen will not approve." Padme's concerns were escalated by the unmeasured fear written across Shmi's face. Although she had given her son consent to race, allowed it to happen, even pushed events in that direction, she was not happy about it.

"As nice as it is to be granted the Queen's approval, it is not necessary," Obi-Wan was searching for that Toydarian creature, Watto, as they had reached the site.

"Well I don't approve."

Obi-Wan paused his search to take a more reassuring tone with Padme. "Master Jinn and I would never put a boy's life at risk unless we had felt within the Force it was the right thing to do. I feel strongly that he will survive this Padme."

"And that he'll win?"

Obi-Wan became distracted as Watto made his appearance, he talking to an angry looking pilot Obi-Wan did not sense an ounce of morality from.

"We must remain hopeful," was his final thought on the matter as he turned to talk with Anakin's owner.

Anakin would have no idea how much was resting on his success today contemplated Obi-Wan as he reached Watto, eager to make another bet.

**A/N A cute wee Obidala chapter mainly, I couldn't resist! Thank you to all my kind reviewers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I completely forgot the disclaimer for this story, so just incase anyone was wondering I don't own anything Star Wars, haven't and don't intend to make any money from this fic. But some more reviews would be appreciated, and for all you clicking that "story alert" button without reviewing, shame on you! :P**


	8. Never Trust a Politician

**Chapter 8**

**Never Trust a Politician**

Anakin's race was horrifying. The small boy was completely dwarfed by the roaring engines, immoral racers, unaccountable faces in the crowd, gathered perhaps to watch him perish in the vast, winding pit of Mos Espa. He darted where he could and was sabotaged where he could not.

It was the final lap around the course, Anakin and that beast, Sebulba, were the only two racers left in the game. Obi-Wan was observing their every move courtesy of the Force, he was could sense Anakin's fear, excitement. He urged him to concentrate, but it wasn't necessary.

The Dug's engine had imploded and he was spinning out of control, Anakin was the only one left in it, he had won.

The Force was definitely strong in him. Obi-Wan knew little about pod racing but this Skywalker boy was the first human he was aware of even surviving the attempt, never mind winning.

The padawan smiled wondering what events the Force had undoubtedly orchestrated all around them.

* * *

Padme and Obi-Wan were sitting across from Watto's shop in the outdoor area of a small tavern.

The Toydarian had disappeared after the race but Obi-Wan felt confident he would materialize again here.

They had to secure Anakin's papers from his owner before Qui-Gon could take custody of him, as well as collect the parts they would finally be able to claim.

Shmi had been fully informed of the situation, unable to convey her gratitude any other way she fell into the Jedi, embracing him, trying to control her light sobbing.

So now, they waited.

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone you were freeing a slave," Padme smiled across the table.

"I told my master."

"You didn't tell me! Besides, this sort of thing is not conventional of the Jedi is it?"

"We help people where we can."

"Like politicians?"

"Jedi are nothing like politicians," Obi-Wan laughed. He had long since come to terms with his personal opinions on politicians.

Padme looked offended by this quick dismissal. "But they both try to help people," she said sadly.

"I have never met a politician who hasn't helped them self first."

"That's not true," she said before she could stop herself. She quickly averted her gaze from the Jedi. He was as yet unaware of having met such a politician in her.

"I know little of your Queen Padme, and I do not wish to belittle those who i do not know. But I have been assigned many missions with Master Jinn in my time as padawan, most of which concerning politicians in some way. All I can comment on is how odd it is that the most superior positions in the Galaxy are filled with some of it's lowliest lifeforms. Wait until the Queen reaches Coruscant. You'll see."

"So you would never befriend a politician?"

Obi-Wan gave a rather uncharacteristic snort, "Absolutely not."

Padme attempted to smother her grin with a far more neutral expression. She may have to keep her identity hidden from her knew friend forever, she mused.

He broke the silence to say to her seriously, "Never trust a politician."

She stared at him unable to respond, unable to blink. This unease around politicians did not bode well for their blossoming young friendship. Especially as she, the politician of the two, was technically lying to him just by being there. He must never know.

"What do you want to drink?" Obi-Wan's question summoned her from her mind's meandering.

"Oh, I'll have whatever you're having."

"I don't know what I'm having," he smiled.

"Well aren't there menus?"

He looked at wryly. Of course there weren't menus.

She tilted her head and held a self mocking expression upon her face to show she was aware of her obvious faux-pas.

"What sort of drinks do they have here?"

"I don't know. I was hoping they'd serve jawa juice but that seems unlikely."

"Jawa juice?"

"It's most commonly found in the central systems of the Republic. I can take you for some once we reach Coruscant if you like?" Although he did not show it, Obi-Wan was quite nervous in his last inquiry. He really didn't want their acquaintance to be at an end once the mission was complete.

Padme smiled sweetly in return. "That depends greatly on the Queen's demands of me once we reach Coruscant. It is an important time for Naboo, and I need to do my part. But if I have a spare moment I would love to accompany you for jawa juice."

Obi-Wan grinned, it was as fair a commitment to his question as he could have asked for.

Padme too was happy with her response. She would enjoy spending more time with the Jedi but her obligations might pull her in other directions, and she wasn't the sort of politician to continually put her own interests first.

"There he is," Obi-Wan rose from the table, watching a miserable looking Watto fly into his shop.

They never even had a drink.

* * *

Watto unhappily conceded to handing over their winnings under threat of taking the matter up with the Hutts.

The parts aquired, papers amended, Gungan and droid collected, they finally rode back to the ship to begin repairs.

Qui-Gon was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp when they arrived.

Obi-Wan easily hopped off the ride and turned to offer Padme his hand . She smiled her gratitude, hands barely lingering once she had jumped from the stead.

"We have much to discuss about your first mission padawan, but first I must collect this Skywalker boy so we can be on our way," Qui-Gon spoke hastily as he was already mounting his ride into town. "Set about mending the ship, I fear our presence here may soon become unwelcome."

"Yes Master. May the Force be with you."

"And you Obi-Wan."

Repairs to the ship were swift now that the damaged parts were replaceable. The only problem was in convincing Panaka not to mend a simple circuitry problem in the secondary engine drive.

"This boy, Anakin, he genuinely wants to fix something. He will be disappointed not to have helped in some way, so why not leave something unimportant for him to tinker with?" Obi-Wan could tell the Captain was not at all convinced.

"This boy was a slave, why in the Galaxy would he want to start his new life of freedom fixing our ship?"

Padme had changed back into her orange handmaiden robes and was turning the corner with the decoy Queen, Sabe, and other handmaidens when they happened upon this conversation.

On noticing Obi-Wan she smiled brightly, to which he bowed politely in return.

"What is this discussion regarding?" Sabe asked in her most regal voice.

"This Jedi doesn't want us to fix the ship!" Panaka announced angrily. Obi-Wan, however, kept his temper.

"This part of the ship does not need great attending to. It is only a small problem, easily repaired and will not effect the ship's performance active or not. I suggested leaving it for the Skywalker boy to fix as he enjoys such things."

Sabe turned to Padme, "Does the boy enjoy fixing things?"

"He does indeed, milady. He has built his own protocol droid and pod racer in the past."

Smiling at this Sabe commented, "Clever boy. We shall leave this part of the ship to be attended to by Skywalker. It will give him something to do on this long flight to Coruscant. Besides, if he is incapable of repairing it or simply wishes not to it will be easily revised by another."

She turned to leave, but Padme stalled her.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes Padme?"

"Might I be granted permission to help with repairs on the ship?"

Sabe was suspicious of her motives but as only acting Queen it was not her place to deny the true Queen her wishes.

"Granted. But only until repairs are finished. On the flight to Coruscant I expect your full report on Tatooine."

Panaka had left to attend to another part of the broken ship while Obi-Wan had casually stayed to observe Padme and the Queen, trying to make himself as invisible as possible so as to not have his agenda realized. He had hoped the handmaiden would have time to spare with him on the way to the Republic even if they both had separate commitments once there.

Waiting til the Queen rounded the corner to let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding Padme turned to Obi-Wan, who was laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't think you were going to get away with that," he replied, eyes twinkling with unreleased laughter.

"Neither did I, if I'm honest. She gave me the most suspicious look."

"You just can't seem to stay away," he mocked. "Politicians must be really boring if you would prefer to spend your time fixing a ship with a humble Jedi?"

Before she could respond Anakin Skywalker burst in and screamed "Qui-Gon's in trouble!"


	9. Stop Saying Cuddled

**Chapter 9**

**Stop Saying Cuddled**

Obi-Wan flew into the cockpit.

"Take off. Over there, fly low."

Padme and Anakin had followed Obi-Wan, but before either one could help at all the Jedi was already rushing past them back towards the ramp which was being lowered.

Again, both were unsure as to how to help but obediently pursued Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan reached the ramp far sooner than them, the door to the entrance area sealing itself shut after him, for health and safety reasons of course.

He reached Qui-Gon fast enough to kick his master's attacker back onto Tatooine and off their craft.

However, Padme and Anakin were oblivious to this as they were trapped on the other side of the sealed door. They were banging on it, hoping to break it down, entering security codes, but nothing worked.

"It locks automatically if the ramp is open and we're in flight," Panaka stated as he joined them, his gun at the ready.

"I must advise that you go back to the Queen's chamber."

Padme shook her head. She would not leave this door until she knew that Obi-Wan was safe.

"The Queen?" Anakin half asked himself confused.

"I must advise it," Panaka emphasised more forcefully.

Padme looked up at him defiantly. That was not going to happen.

"Obi-Wan!" she yelled, banging the door, which miraculously opened on impact.

Qui-Gon was lying on the ground seemingly unscathed by the encounter with Obi-Wan crouching next to him.

"What was it master?" was all he had time to ask before the small group fell into the room.

"Are you all right?" Anakin was immediately by their side, looking from Jedi to Jedi.

"We're fine," Qui-Gon reassured the boy.

"You're wife was worried about you."

It took a moment for those words to penetrate Obi-Wan's consciousness.

Then a further moment for him to understand their meaning.

Obi-Wan looked down at the small boy who was staring at him intensely. He was at a loss for words.

He hoped that somehow no one else had heard the boy but a quick glance at his master and the quirked eyebrow thereupon proved otherwise.

"I don't think he was referring to my wife, padawan," Qui-Gon smirked at him.

Blushing and unsure of how to regain any kind of control over the situation he tried to let go of his emotions and expel them into the Force.

"I don't have a wife," he said firmly, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Well then whose she?" he quizzed pointing at Padme, who was taken back by the young boys assumption.

"I'm not his wife, I'm a handmaiden to the Queen."

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan more confused and more determined than ever.

"If she's not your wife then why were you cuddling her this morning?"

That was it. Obi-Wan felt ready to become one with the Force. Right there. Right then. It was his time.

"Cuddling, Obi-Wan? Would you care to elaborate?" Qui-Gon was clearly taking some kind of perverse pleasure from his padawan's discomfort.

"Presumabley I only cuddled Padme in my sleep because it was cold."

"You cuddled me in my sleep?!" Padme pretended to look violated but could not defend her face from the ensuing laughter she felt at the pit of her stomach.

Somehow with Padme finding the entire "misinterpretation of innocent events" (which is what he would dub the incident later when discussing it with his master) so funny Obi-Wan was able to relax.

"You cuddled me back!"

"They cuddled," Qui-Gon restated to Anakin.

"There was a definite cuddle," the boy replied.

"Would everyone please stop saying 'cuddled'?" Obi-Wan pleaded, yet more lightheartedly than before.

"We'll talk later," Qui-Gon said to Anakin.

Panaka who had remained quiet and watchful throughout the developing scene finally spoke, "I think the Queen would appreciate her full report now." He spoke officially, not displaying any kind of reaction to the conversation, but there was something in his cool voice which implied Padme was in trouble.

She turned to him, the smile falling from her face, "Of course."

Obi-Wan rose to defend her from any reprimand she may be facing for her behaviour but Qui-Gon stopped him before he could say anything. So the padawan simply bowed to her offering a reassuring smile, which she mildly reciprocated before following Panaka.

He hoped he hadn't gotten her in trouble with the Queen.

"But if she isn't your wife why was she walking on your arm?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, it appeared his own inquisition was far from over.

* * *

"We're just friends Master."

"It's not like you to make a friend Obi-Wan. It's not like many Jedi."

"I didn't mean to Master, I-" Obi-Wan had no reason. It had just happened.

Qui-Gon's mirth was clear, even if slightly distorted beneath the beard.

"Perhaps I should be injured more often padawan, you could become very popular."

Obi-Wan smiled at his master's good nature. If only he knew whether Padme's berating was similarly lighthearted.

"Surely it's time to find out," Qui-Gon answered the small frown appearing on his padawan's brow.

"We should meet with the Queen before landing on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, at last he would be able to find out if Padme was all right. All through his report to his master, their discussions about Anakin and the inevitable conversation regarding a certain handmaiden he had been worried about her.

Entering the Queen's chamber his eyes eagerly scanned for Padme's, which was no easy feat considering all of the Queen's handmaids looked practically identical and wore matching robes. But he couldn't even sense her presence in the room. Where was she?

"Padme was sent to help the Anakin boy in his repairs to the ship."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped towards the Queen. Was that a smile he saw beneath her layers of make up?

"It seems you protected our young Padme with great care on Tatooine. We must thank you."

Obi-Wan bowed, unsure of what to say. They had only gone to the Queen's chamber to see Padme and she wasn't even there.

"You are dismissed Padawan," he heard Qui-Gon say to his right.

"Excuse me Master?"

"I wish to speak with the Queen alone, you are dismissed."

Obi-Wan bowed again to the Queen and then again to his master, so very thankful to both of them for allowing him to see Padme again.

On his way out he heard the Queen, "I hear they made quite the pair on Tatooine."

"As I have equally been informed your highness."

Padme was to be found in a seating area near the engine Anakin had been fixing. He had fallen asleep on the seat opposite hers once he was done. She was watching a message from the Governor of Naboo, over and over, repeatedly for a lengthy period of time.

"It's a trick," Obi-Wan said quietly, sitting down next to her.

"I know," she replied, unable to tear her eyes away from the ghostly figure of the man making his desperate plea.

Obi-Wan leaned forward, cutting the Governor off mid sentence. The cabin was very quiet without the man's voice cutting through it.

"You're worried about your family?" he spoke without looking at her. Following her lead of sitting back and looking straight ahead.

He felt her nodding, "Everyone." She slowly let her head fall onto his shoulder and sighed. "What help will the Republic be able to give us once we reach Coruscant?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully, letting his head fall on top of hers as they both continued to stare at nothing. "You know how I feel about politicians, would you be surprised if I wasn't familiar with all the complexities of politics itself?"

Padme giggled. "I think you'll meet a politician you really get along with one day."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," she nodded triumphantly, before sitting up straight and shoving him mischievously. "That's for cuddling me."

"I wish everyone would stop talking about cuddles."

From there the repartee flowed. Sitting in the cosy cabin, caught in the trap of decent conversation. Hours spent debating, teasing, mocking, neither one noticed the hours drift by until one of the Queen's handmaidens hesitantly interrupted them, "We'll be in Coruscant shortly."

They looked at each other, in awe of having conversed for so long so easily. Grinning they both knew the handmaid was not enough to break their spell.


End file.
